The Effects of TLC
by King of the Fallen
Summary: A loss that shatters a heart, a fear that cripples a destiny, and a hatred that burns like the fires of Hell.  All of these things will be overcome by a rookie tamer known as Dan, as he uses a little TLC to change the hearts of the scum of society.
1. Chapter 1

The Effects of TLC

Prologue: The Burn of Hatred

…

"So Dan are you excited about your trip to the Pokegirl lab" asked an attractive woman. She had long blond hair that went all the way down to her peach shaped bottom. Her body was curvaceous in all the right places and her voice was that of an angels. She was extremely well endowed and had a personality that made most good Samaritans gape. On her back were two white angel wings. She was a Pokegirl, an Angel to be exact. She lay in a bed sick and unable to move well. The boy, Dan responded as he picked up the dishes from their meal to put in the sink.

"Yeah I am mom. I can't wait to see all the different Pokegirls. I hope the Professor has a Catgirl or a Tigress or maybe even an Arachnae" said the fourteen year old boy happily to his mother. He was tall for his age being a whopping 6'2" and his body showed that he took athleticism seriously. He was narrow, but his muscles were extremely defined. His hair was ruby red and flowed down his shoulders to his mid-back, tied into a low ponytail. His eyes shone brilliant amber. He wore a sleeveless black leather trench coat over a black muscle shirt and cougar blue cargo pants that were practically made of pockets. On his feet was a pair of black combat boots.

"You always did like cat types and spider types" said the Angel with a chuckle.

"Spiders not as much as some of the others. I just like Arachnae because they are like you, beautiful and powerful" said Dan happily.

"You better get going or your friend will leave without you. You know how impatient he gets" said the Angel.

"Thanks mom, bye" said Dan as he ran out the door. This day was one he was waiting for ever since he understood what his mother was. He and his friend had set up a meeting with the towns' professor, Billy Saak, to reserve their own Pokegirl for when they turn 15. For Dan it was only a month away, while Adam had to wait a whole six months.

Dan sped through the town passing his best friend who sprinted to catch up. Adam Anastasii was a little shorter than Dan being only 5"8", but he was exponentially more bulky. That didn't Stop Dan from being as strong as he was though. John had to gain all his strength through a rigorous workout regime. Dan was lucky to have it as a blood-gift. Dan was lucky enough to have some really powerful and rare ones as well, like **Sealed Soul, TK Invisibility Cold Resistance, Endurance, Balance, Night Vision, Hearing, Smell, Touch, **and **Poison Affinity**. Adam was jealous if the truth were to be told. He was a dying breed nowadays being a full blooded human. It was actually thought to be impossible nowadays, but Adam could trace his ancestry back all the way before Sukube started his war. He even showed Dan before and Dan could see he really was a full blooded human.

"What kept you" asked Adam as they both ran.

"I needed to eat with my mom today. It's getting close to that time" said Dan solemnly. Adam just nodded his head and shut up. It was known to very few that Dan's mother had contracted the Monster Flu. According to the Nurse Joy she only had another month to live…that was four weeks ago tomorrow. Meaning that his mother would most likely be dead before midnight.

"Sorry man, I know this is going to be hard for you. I know the feeling, being abandoned since 9." said Adam sadly.

"I know I just…the month of waiting is going to kill me. Ever since the bastard left us it was just me and mom. She always swore she would never leave me, that I would always have family. Now until I turn 15 I'll have no one. No family, just me" said Dan a single tear running down his face. Adam wisely kept quiet as they approached the lab. Before they entered though Dan appeared to be his usual self, though if you looked into his eyes you would see it was all forced.

"Ah Dan, Adam come come I have the girls all lined up for you. You two are in for a real treat today. I just got in a few new girls and they are giddy to be chosen" said Billy Saak as he led them to the observation area. Dan and John saw what girls he had and both smiled at the selection. There was a Boobisaur, a Charamanda, an Angel, a Chikotit, and a Polishag.

The Boobisaur stood at roughly 5'3" and her skin was a light green. She had relatively few dark patches and her eyes were a distinctive amber color. Her bust was impressive even for a Boobisaur at high F cups. The bulb on her back seemed a little bit bigger than average as well. Her hair was as dark green as the few spots she had. She tried to look seductively enticing with a not so subtle wink.

The Charamanda stood at 5'0" exactly with long orange-red hair. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. Her scales seemed to shine in the light of the room giving them a lighter red appearance. The tip of her tail had a flame despite the fact that she seemed to be domestic. Her breasts were roughly a high C cup. She tried looking powerful yet sexy with a confident smirk.

The Angel stood at 5'2" with hair the color of fresh wheat flowing down to her calves. Her bust was a mid D cup and her skin was as flawless as a perfect diamond. She wore no cloths and smiled happily at them indicating that she was an Elysian type Angel. Her eyes shone with compassion and hope.

The Chikotit was tall for her species standing at a whopping 5'4". Her eyes were the color of red wine and shined with a radiant beauty. Though her face was somewhat flat she still had a filial beauty about her. Her bust was a small A cup and her skin was the usual light green. She looked bashful at Adam and winked at Dan.

The Polishag stood at 5'3" and had a mid C cup bust. Her skin was a few shades darker than usual for a Polishag, and her tail was a few inches longer. Her eyes were a steely grey that lusted after all three men in the room and some of the girls as well. She tried to look strong and enticing by throwing her chest out and standing tall.

"Now Dan since you turn 15 the soonest you get the first pick" said Billy giving him the go ahead. Dan scanned each of the girls with his eyes taking in everything he could about them. Once every little detail was taken in he asked them all a question.

"Tell me why you think I should pick you" he asked.

"I think you should pick me, because together we can help many people" said the Angel.

"You should pick me because we can have lots of fun" said the Polishag with a lusty smirk.

"I think you should pick someone else because I'm not very desirable" said the Chikotit sadly. It was obvious how low her self-esteem was.

"You should choose me because together we can smoke our enemies" said the Charamanda.

"I would like to be chosen because I will be a steadfast and hardworking companion. I will be loyal only to you and always stay by your side" said the Boobisaur softly; almost afraid she wouldn't be picked.

To Dan hearing their answers gave him the final glimpse into them that he needed to choose.

"Professor I choose…Boobisaur" said Dan. The minute he said it said Pokegirl glomped him tightly and squealed with absolute glee.

"What made you choose her" asked Billy with a perverted smirk.

"With her…I won't be alone" said Dan making the smirk drop faster than it came.

"I'm sorry that you have to wait a month Dan. I really am, hell you know if it was up to me you could take her out of here today and begin. But the league is too strict on this" said Billy sadly.

"I know there was another reason I chose her. All the others said I _should_ pick them, the Boobisaur _asked_ to be picked. Nowhere in her answer was she implying that she was better than them, she just wanted to be loved" said Dan much to everyone's astonishment. His answer was…deep to say the least. It assured that he was unlike most others who were only looking for a good fuck.

Before another word could be said an explosion was heard from the front door. Seconds later a group of three men walked into the room. All three wore the same outfit of black pants with a black shirt that had a red R emblazed on the front. It didn't take a genius to recognize Team Rocket members when you saw them.

"All right you scum suckers, hand over all your Pokegirls and we may let you live" said one who was obviously leading them.

"Professor, Adam, take the girls and run. I'll do whatever I can to stall them, just make sure the girls are safe" said Dan quietly as he moved in front of them. He carefully took in his surroundings for anything that might give him an advantage. His mother trained him to fight ever since he could walk, so that she could train herself when he got good enough. He was able to win two out of their three matches now a days, but it might not be enough depending on what they had.

"Heh, look at that boys. The little baby is going to protect them from the big bad Team Rocket" mocked the leader. He pulled out a pokeball and released the girl inside. Dan may not have had a pokedex, but he knew from extensive research about multitudes of Pokegirls. What he saw now was a Magmammary. Right then he knew it would be impossible to walk away unscathed. Magmammary were some of the stronger fire types to exist, and all he had were his fists.

Dan looked around the area for something that could even the odds. He noticed some metal piping that had been knocked loose by the explosion. It would have to do. He made a beeline for one of the longer pipes and snatched it just in time to dodge a _flamethrower_. Twirling the makeshift Bo staff he entered into an opening stance.

"Let's dance mother fucker" taunted Dan as the other two released their Pokegirls, an Espea, and a Shaguar. Dan cringed at seeing them, they had several basis covered. His biggest problem was that it was three on one, but then add in that he had to fight two distance fighters and a close quarter's fighter. He wasn't so sure of his victory anymore.

"Ok slut, you slice this mother fucker into compost" said the owner of the Shaguar.

"Make sure he can't move you worthless bitch" called the owner of the Espea.

"Torch whatever's left" aid the owner of the Magmammary. Hearing their battle plan made Dan smirk. With his **TK Invisibility **he would be completely unaffected by the Espea attempting to hold him down.

"Bring it" Dan shouted as he charged swinging the staff in a wide arc. The Shaguar blocked it only to receive a knee to the face for letting her guard down. Dan back flipped off and landed, gracefully dodging a telekinetically thrown item. The Shaguar angry at her blunder attacked with an _Aurora Punch_. Dan blocked with the end of his staff drawing blood from Shaguar from the rough edges on the end. Dan was still sent sliding back three steps, but the Shaguar was the one to receive damage not him.

Using the slight reprieve from her he lunged at the Espea while simultaneously dodging another _flamethrower_. He reached her and with a powerful swing smashed her right side in. Several loud cracks were heard indicating that several ribs were broken.

"You should have paid attention" taunted Dan as he danced just out of her range. He continued looking into her eyes as the Shaguar came up behind him and attempted an _Ice Blade_ attack that was successfully blocked. Before they could react he whirled around and kicked her in the face. Not stopping to see the effect of his blow he continues the spin and uses his Bo staff to smash the knee of the Espea. Once he did that he jumped again from a _Fire Blast_ launched his way. Never before was he so glad that for all their vaunted power Magmammary were limited in their attacks. He knew to the Rockets he looked like he was effortlessly winning, but each dodge was a closer call than the last. He actually felt the hair of his arms singe off and could smell it. It was a truly nasty scent. He needed to finish this and now.

"Look we all know I'm dominating here, so why not leave with some of your pride intact" bartered Dan as he looked at the three Rockets.

"Not on your life…NOW" yelled the leader. Dan was forced to jump back to avoid a _Fire Blast_, leading him right into their trap. The Shaguar had snuck up behind him and used the last of her energy to preform her most devastating attack, _Ice KAPOWIE_. The attack struck true right into his back freezing him solid. The Shaguar passed out with a grin on her face at finally hitting Dan.

However their victory was short lived as not even fifteen seconds later Dan shattered the ice encasing him. He cracked his neck and brushed several ice shards from his shoulder looking like nothing happened.

"That tickled" he taunted with a smirk. The Rockets backed up in fear seeing him unscathed. It was only a ruse though. Dan felt that attack VERY well right now. He was positive he wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week after this, and his back would be bruised for weeks.

Still he hid his pain like it was nonexistent. He walked over to the Shaguar and picked her up by the scruff of her neck looking at her with disdain. He shook his head right before he whirled in a roundhouse kick sending her flying out the window.

While they were still distracted by his move he bolted at the Espea and dropkicked her out another window right next to the Shaguar.

…

(With Billy and Adam)

"Took him long enough" commented Adam as the Shaguar landed a few feet from him.

"Does he have to break my windows" asked Billy with an eye twitch.

"Right now he's trying to make an example. But unless I miss my guess, he's also running out of steam. If he actually wins I'll be amazed" said Adam ignoring Billy.

"Why do you say that" asked Billy.

"Because Prof, even he has limits to how much he can dish out and take. He may be strong, but so are his opponents. If I had to guess I would say he is going to be knocked through a window in three…two…one…now" and just as Adam said now Dan flew out a window in a gout of fire. His back and arms were severely damaged but the worst was his face. The entire left half had 3rd degree burns. Amazingly his eye was left untouched, but that was the only blessing.

"DAN" yelled both men in fear seeing how badly he was injured.

"I…missed" said Dan weakly with a pitiful smile.

"MASTER" yelled the Boobisaur in terror seeing his condition. She ran and gingerly placed his head on her lap, unaware of what she had just done for herself.

"This is bad, very bad. Adam we need to get him to a Nurse Joy and soon" said Billy.

"We need to stop the Rockets first" pointed Adam seeing them walk out confidently.

"Heh so the weakass is still alive? I'll give him credit he's one tenacious bastard" mocked the grunt who owned the Shaguar. Even in the state he was in Dan was still able to flip him the bird. It made them laugh.

"Defiant to the last, oh well that makes killing you so much more enjoyable" said the leader as he prepared his Magmammary.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SON" yelled a voice most of them recognized. It was Dan's mother, clad in her Avenger robes. She wielded her conjured sword with a strong grip, even though it was obvious she was still weak.

"What's this? A half dead Angel comes to defend the reject. HAH, you waste your energy" said the Rocket as he set his Magmammary at her. Dan could only watch in horror as his mother was systematically…destroyed. It was the only way to accurately describe the slaughter before them.

"No…mother…NO" yelled Dan just as the final blow was struck and her body turned to ash. He passed out soon after tears carving ridged into his face as he mourned the loss of his only family, and his hatred flared to life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Effects of TLC

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story and my OCs. This in no way generates any money for me.

…

Chapter 1: Meeting Hatred with Care

…

Two months have passed since the death of Dan's mother. Dan healed well enough, though the scars remained, and not even Adam could heal his mental scars. Not that anyone knew of them, with the exception of Adam. Dan had developed a phobia of Pokegirls.

He could stand to be around them in public and all that he seemed to have was a distant aloofness for the Pokegirls. Though he would openly glare at any fire types, and smile slightly to any grass types. Adam had tried many times to cure him of his phobia, but failed every time. The ONLY Pokegirl he seemed to act himself with was the Boobisaur, but he never took her as a tamer. He knew it would be an exercise in futility. A tamer needed a fill harem, six girls. If he could only stand to be around one than it would only hurt him in the end.

It was while he was taking a stroll through the forest that he would find his salvation, in the form of a creature of hatred.

…

Dan walked through the forest morosely thinking of his mother. They had spent many days together talking in the forest. His mother was unlike any Angel he had ever read about. Though she was an Avenger type Angel, she loved talking to him. She taught him so much about the forest and surviving in it. He learned what plants could heal, and which you could eat. He even learned what plants were poisonous to the touch.

"Son of a bitch" he heard. The voice sounded pained, angry, and hateful even. And it was distinctly female. No matter whom it was if someone was hurt he would help them. It was just in his nature. He followed the continued curses and shouts of pain, until he came across the source. It was a near dead Fiend type Panthress. She was beautiful with long luscious legs. Her full height was around 5'7" and her fur was a deep midnight black. Her hair was the same color andreached all the way to her ass. Her breasts were a full perky E cup that like a Boobisaur defied gravity. Her face was sharp yet all too enticing. Dan knew he would regret it, but he just couldn't leave her be. After all Panthress' were the very reason he adored cat type Pokegirls in the first place.

It wasn't that he was evil, but to him they exemplified what a Pokegirl should be, beautiful, powerful, and completely uninhibited in using that power. He had a feeling that if someone could break through the barriers a Panthress erected around her heart she would act as any other cat type would. That was his theory anyways. But if you think about it, it did make a kind of perverse sense. Someone who is abused would not be willing to let someone into their hearts easily and so would do whatever they feel is necessary to drive others away. To a Panthress that comes from acts of cruelty and brutality.

Dan approached her while pulling out an emergency med kit he always kept on him. It had everything needed in case of an emergency, wraps, gauze, disinfectant, clamps, pliars, needles, thread, pain killers, epinephrine, a blood transfusion set (no blood), aspirin, splints, cravats, tourniquets, a collapsible traction, and liquid charcoal. All of it sterile and sealed in plastic bags.

"Hold still and I'll fix you up in a jiffy" he said as he approached her. She hissed at him but he ignored her to inspect the injuries. He cringed at seeing them. From what he could tell her left radius was broken, her right femur was shattered, her torso was littered with deep lacerations, her right arm was bleeding heavily, her eyes were barely open so he was sure she couldn't see him, and she had a knife impaled in her left side. He needed to stabilize her quickly or she would die very soon.

"What are you doing" she asked through gritted teeth as he pulled out a syringe filled with a local anesthetic.

"I'm trying to help you now shut up and let me work" he replied as he prepped the needle. Very carefully he injected the anesthetic around her lacerations, using up five full 10cc syringes. After she was numbed he took out the needle and thread and began stitching her wounds up. He worked at an incredible speed his hands never once missing a step. Within twenty minutes her torso and arm were sewn shut. Next he removed the knife and stitched that up making sure to clean the wound with disinfectant. Afterwards he wraps it to ensure it stays clean. He sets her arm with one clean motion and splints it tightly. Then he unfolds the collapsible traction and measures everything he needs. He hooks it up properly to her leg and gives a hard pull setting the bone in its proper place. Finally he pulls out the blood transfusion set.

"You know, you're very lucky I'm the one who found you. Not only am I the ONLY one who would help you, but I have enough feline ancestry that I can safely give you my blood. I hope you enjoy all I'm doing for you" said Dan as he inserted the first needle into himself and let the blood start pumping. When a moderate amount welled up he inserted the second needle into the Panthress. His heart pumping at a faster, much stronger pace than the Panthress' kept his blood flowing into her instead of the opposite.

"Why" she asked barely conscious.

"I honestly don't know. It may be because of my nature, or it may be because I don't believe that your species is truly evil. It's strange to me as well. I don't know why but…I feel like you are different. Like…you will be the one to prove me right" responded Dan just before she passed out. Dan sighed and just sat there letting the transfusion work its magic. After three minutes he shakily removed the needles from their arms. He thought that he may have given a little too much blood. Despite their difference in size it was still a good amount of blood.

He watched her sleep peacefully for a few minutes before he decided to gather some food for them. He scoured the forest floor finding edible berrys and plants. Thinking about the Panthress he set up a trap and within minutes his luck held and a decent sized rabbit set off the trap. It died instantly.

Taking his haul back to the Panthress he gathered some wood and started a fire. After setting the rabbit on a spit he fell on his but letting his back rest against a tree. His vision started blurring slightly. Yep he definitely gave too much blood in one sitting. Knowing it would help he began eating the berries he found. The key was raising both his heart rate and blood sugar.

Thirty minutes later the Panthress groaned and showed signs of awakening. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to the side and saw Dan…her reaction was to leap back and scowl. He didn't take her to be much of a threat though, her legs were shaking and she could barely lift her arms let alone throw a punch.

"Lay the fuck back down and move carefully. I don't want to have to re-stitch your shredded ass. The rabbit will soon be done and we can eat then" said Dan casting a sideways glance at her. She growled but complied. After sitting down she took a close look at him, almost as if she were studying a fascinating specimen.

"Who are you" she asked cautiously. Her mind was beginning to clear and even she knew it would be a bad idea to piss off the person who saved your life.

"The name is Dan Hunter. Yours" he asked back.

"I…don't remember" she replied. Dan shrugged and turned back to the fire.

"If it was given to you by the bastard who abused till this happened, I can understand forgetting it" he replied poking the rabbit with a knife.

"You have something against my species" she asked dangerously.

"No I don't. If you want to know the truth, I think you're species is…the absolute best of the cat types. To my opinon your kind exemplifies how any cat Pokegirl should act and be. Beautiful, powerful, and so completely unrestrained in using that power. It's actually the reason I like cat types so much" said Dan smirking as he saw a light blush on her face. He was making headway into earning her trust.

"Why do you believe that though" she asked. He sighed handing her the rabbit. He sat there for a long time just gazing into the fire. At first she thought he was ignoring her, but then for the first time he turned to look at her, allowing her to see the left side of his face clearly. She almost gasped at seeing the damage to his face. She was still a new Panthress but she had caused her fair share of death and destruction. But that was in her nature. As far as she knew humans tended to look out for their own kind.

"My mother was an Avenger type Angel. She acted like no other Angel I had ever read about. She had beauty, and power, in spades. She was also unafraid to use them is she thought she needed to. She taught me many things, how to heal, how to fight, how to act depending on where I am, but most importantly she taught me that nothing is as it always seems. Your species is thought to be evil, but I ask you this if you were truly evil would you have listened when I said to sit down, or would you have killed me anyway" asked Dan, almost as if challenging her to answer.

"What do you think of us then" she asked when she couldn't answer. She couldn't come up with an answer that didn't seem rehearsed.

"I think you are afraid. You have been created from horrible abuse and neglect, from the one person you thought you could trust explicitly. So when you turn into what you are, you are afraid to trust. You are afraid to let another into your heart, one who might be the same as who created you. Then that fear, comes out in the only way you feel can protect you. You make others fear you. You cause untold amounts of pain and sorrow, making your entire species labeled as evil, to protect your nearly shattered heart, even though you all crave companionship" said Dan. The Panthress was stunned. Dan had just systematically picked apart the mental process of an entire species like it was nothing, but what really got to her was it was all true. Hearing it said aloud made the whole horrible truth, come crashing down on her head.

She was terrified of letting someone into her heart. The betrayal she felt at the abuse and neglect had scared her beyond recognition. She wanted to feel arms encircle her protectively, to make all the pain of her past seem like nothing but a nightmare. But she couldn't find it in her heart to let go of the fear that the next person would be the same as the last. That mind crippling terror that she would just begin a vicious cycle of abuse, betrayal, abandonment, and fear.

"What if you were right? How would it change anything" she asked forcing her voice to not tremble.

"If I were right, it might not change anything. Or it could have laws created to protect you until you are able to trust, or even create laws that prevent your creation in the first place" said Dan.

"And to the ones who are able to trust" she asked.

"They could either go free, or choose a tamer from a strict list of known kind tamers. That should prevent old feelings from reemerging. I take it from your questions and reaction I'm actually right then" asked Dan with a smirk. It pulled on his scar making it tighten.

"What caused that scar" she asked unable to contain her curiosity any longer. The smirk faded as quickly as it came. His amber eyes darkened as he stared at her right in the eyes as if searching her soul to judge if she was worthy. Without uttering another word he stood up and lifted his shirt off. This time she couldn't contain her gasp at seeing his torso. It wasn't just his face, but the entire left side of his body was covered in horrible 3rd degree burn scars. He turned around and showed her that his entire back had those same scars. They were all dark and looked like rough leather. She was sure that if she touched them she would not only feel just how rough, but it would cause him pain.

"What happened" she asked again.

"It happened two months ago. A friend and I were at the Professors lab to select our starter Pokegirl for reserve. After asking them all a question and making my choice based on their answer, Team Rocket came in. They were after the Pokegirls, so I had my friend and the professor take them away while I played the distraction. There were three of them all with one Pokegirl apiece. One had a Shaguar, one had and Espea, and one had a Magmammary. I used a broken pipe as a makeshift bo-staff to fight with. Using a few of my blood-gifts I was able to beat the Shaguar and Espea in a three on one match. But fighting them took a lot out of me, and I couldn't dodge an overpowered _Fire Blast_. It struck me at an angle torchingmy left side and my entire back. The only reason my eye is okay, is by chance my left hand blocked the fire. I was launched out the window. From there my chosen starter, a Boobisaur, came rushing over and cradled my head in her lap. You could almost smell her fear, that she was going to lose me so soon after she was chosen. Then possibly the worst thing happened, my mother showed up. She had been bedridden for weeks and was weak, but she came to defend me. She would have died regardless, but it was only sped up as she died at the hands of the Magmammary. I was still awake too, the whole time I could only watch as my mother, my only family, was turned to ash before my very eyes. It was the last thing I saw before my body gave out and I fell unconscious" said Dan as he put his shirt on and gazed into the fire.

"There is something you're not saying isn't there" she asked. He sighed and sat down next to her his eyes never leaving the fire.

"I gained a slight fear of Pokegirls that day. It can be separated into three groups, no fear, fear, and downright terrified. Grass types and feline types are the only ones graced with the no fear, though I'm…apprehensive about felines. I do not fear them. Then there are the fire types, which are the only species that fall under downright terrified. However since I have to put up an image, it just seems like hatred. If others think I fear anything they will walk all over me. Most of the people who live in the town nearby tend to be a bit…egotistical. In their minds a person without a family to support them is just a slave waiting to be taken. If they even thought I had any fear at all, they would use it to force me into their debt, making me a slave to them for my life. Finally we have the remainder of all the types, which fall under fear. I mask this with a façade of indifference. The truth though if you can believe me, I don't want to have this fear. I want to stop hurting the one Pokegirl that has treated me like I mattered. I want to take her and tame her and love her with all my being, but I'm too afraid. If I can't take a full harem, than I can't be a proper tamer" said Dan a few tears leaking from his eyes, showing just how hard this whole situation on him. Knowing that what he wanted, no that what he needed was so close, but he couldn't find the will to take it. The Panthress could only lay there in silence as she let the broken soul pour itself out. It was broken, but not destroyed, maybe just maybe, it could be restored.

…

Another month passes and Dan had been visiting the Panthress daily tending to her wounds, changing her bandages, and bringing what food he could. She healed quickly and after a week and a half she could move without problems. But she stayed with Dan, lending him the support he needed. Yes he could have gone to his friend or the Professor, but they didn't know the pain he felt, or the fear that gripped his heart. Not like she could. They soon began taking strolls through the woods together. They enjoyed each other's company and soon a bond had formed between them. It was nothing like what you would see with a taming bond, but more a bond of acceptance.

It was during one of these strolls that their lives were about to change. Destiny has a fucked up way of ringing it's timer on when something has to end. It decided that it was time for Dan to take a leap of faith and pushed him into a journey that he could never forget.

…

"Ha ha you mean you really filled an entire house with stink-bombs, and set them off at once" laughed a silken lilting voice. It was distinctly female yet it had an undertone of power.

"Yup and it was right when the bastard was on the throne. He relieved himself and set off the bombs, making his whole house reek for days on end" laughed a deeper voice. This one was hard but with an underlying gentleness that would make most women swoon. The owners of the voices were soon revealed to be Dan and the Panthress, both looking happier than they had in months. It was an almost perfect day, the sun was dim, but the temperature warm. A slight breeze blew through the trees. It was a day that was just ripe to be ruined.

"YEARGHHHHHHHHH" shouted a voice in the distance. Both Dan and the Panthress looked at each other and nodded taking off to see what was happening. What they came across however was gruesome to say the least. Blood soaked the ground and bodies were strewn everywhere. Most of them looked to be from Pokegirls, three unidentifiable ones and four Wasp's. There was a nest nearby, of that Dan was sure. They carefully strode on for a few more feet until they came across the source of the scream. A tamer, dead by all standards, was slowly being devoured by a group of three Wasp's.

"Fuck, RUN" he shouted, too late. Before they knew what was happening two of the three were on them and ready to tear them apart. In a surprise maneuver the Panthress charged in and tried tearing into the Wasp with the ferocity that her breed was known for. Dan, seeing no other alternative, raised his fists and engaged in battle himself. The Wasp was strong, there would be no arguing that, but Dan was stronger. Using his superior strength he latched on to her in a bear hug when she charged him, pinning her arms to her sides. Without considering his own health he began to squeeze her with every ounce of strength he had, eventually eliciting a sickening CRACK. As the echo of the crack faded the Wasp became limp in his arms, dead- probably not, paralyzed – most likely, unconscious – definitely. He turned from his downed opponent to see the Panthress was fighting the last Wasp, her previous opponent torn to pieces. However it was not without cost. Dan could see several puncture wounds that dripped a sickly purple liquid, poison.

The battle raged on neither girl giving in, but it became apparent that the Panthress was losing ground, the poison having its effect. Looking around for anything he could use to turn the tide Dan noticed two open yet empty pokeballs. He quickly picked both up and without any hesitation he threw them at the Panthress and the Wasp. Both girls being weakened from their battle gave only minimal struggle as the pokeballs clicked, indicating that both were captured. It was then that Dan realized what just happened. Actually he realized several things. Firstly, he felt no fear of the Wasps' when they charged him, only concern for his friend. Secondly he just caught two Pokegirls without the help of a starter. Thirdly he captured the Panthress without asking her permission, though that could be remedied she would still be pissed. Lastly he felt no apprehension whatsoever at the thought of having Pokegirls near him, with the exception of fire types, but it wasn't as bad as before.

All this added up to one thing in Dans mind, and it made him grin. He grinned like the fucking Cheshire Cat, as he charged at full speed to do what he should have done a long time ago. It was time to claim his right, and the girl he was never afraid of to begin with.

…

Dan arrived at the lab in just under ten minutes, a record for him. However when he got there his mood from earlier darkened. He could hear yelling from the holding area. He rushed to it and slammed open the doors, looking like an angel of death with his trench coat billowing out behind him. What he saw pissed him off. One of his worst tormentors was there holding onto the wrist of a struggling Boobisaur, HIS Boobisaur.

"Damien what the fuck do you think you are doing to my starter" asked Dan in a dark voice.

"Your starter, she is mine. I have never seen a Boobisaur with such huge tits before. I want her and I will take her" said Damien arrogantly in a nasally, congested voice. He was a disgusting excuse of a human, standing at 5'1" with short stocky legs and flabby arms. He looked to weigh at least 300+ lbs, and all of it was fat. His face was flattened like he was rammed face first into a brick wall repeatedly. Then there was the smell both his breath and BO, it was like walking into a weight room that had been home to several rotting corpses. His clothing was just as bad, everything from the pants to the jacket were stained with various food leftovers. He was nothing short of repulsive.

"That is where you are wrong Damien, I reserved her as my starter three months ago. However I was still grieving for my mother and thus could not pick her up for our journey until now" said Dan with a sneer as he looked down his nose at the so called human.

"Fuck you, I have a family and money. If I want her I will take her. Nobody says no to me" said Damien as he held the Boobisaur and flipped Dan off with his other hand. His stupidity allowed the Boobisaur to escape from his grasp and run towards Dan. However she was caught and stopped by Damien.

"Why don't we let her decide who she wants to be with Damien? After all it is her future" said Dan in a calm voice, but his eyes showed murder.

"No she is just another slutty Pokegirl, her opinion doesn't matter" said Damien arrogantly.

"I disagree. Since we both know I could beat your ass ten ways to Sunday, and you could probably buy several houses, there needs to be a tie breaker. We let her decide" said Dan making Damien scowl, but he nodded.

"_You better choose me bitch or I will beat you until you can't move, before I fuck you HARD_" hissed Damien in her ear making her tremble. Dan however heard the whole thing and his eyes darkened. Damien let her go and stepped back until there was equal distance between him and the Boobisaur and Dan.

"Alright now, bitch choose" called Damien. The Boobisaur looked back and forth between them unable to decide. It was when she locked eyes with Dan that she began to calm down. His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"BITCH" yelled Damien losing what patients he had. It made her jump and run as fast as she could behind Dan. She could see in his eyes that he would protect her, and he really did have a claim over her while Damien did not.

"Well well, it looks to me as if she has picked her preferred tamer. You lose Damien" said Dan as he sniggered.

"No…No…I'm never denied anything…I'LL KILL YOU" shouted Damien as he pulled out a pokeball and released a Shaguar, a very depressed Shaguar.

"Now now, is there really any need to resort to this? Just remember dumbass, you chose this path" said Dan as he charged. It only took an instant before he was in front of the Shaguar with his fist cocked back. Throwing all of his 225 lbs. of pure muscle behind the punch he sent the Shaguar reeling back. Before she could go three feet he grabbed her arm and jerked her down to meet his rising knee. While she was still stunned from that he whipped his foot around in a vicious roundhouse kick to her chest breaking a number of ribs. It was too much for her and she shrieked in agony until he silenced her with an ax kick to the top of her head, mercifully knocking her out. Damien couldn't believe his eyes that the Pokegirl his parents had bought him lost so easily. He backed away slowly afraid that any sudden movements would provoke an attack on his person. Dan noticed it all and with a sadistic smirk turned to look at him.

"That was rather pathetic, perhaps I can show you what a real feline POWERHOUSE is" said Dan as he pulled out a pokeball…the one containing the Panthress. The professor who was standing there since Dan started fighting the Shaguar watched almost afraid of what he meant. His eyes widened in terror at seeing one of the most feared Pokegirls in existence appear like a harbinger of death.

"Dan, I have only one question for you…why did you capture me" she asked with an edge to her voice that would frighten just about anybody.

"You could say it was a heat of the moment kind of thing. You were losing against that Wasp and I had two balls in my hands so I reacted. I know I should have asked, but if you want I can just release you" said Dan making both Damien and Billy nearly have a heart attack.

"ARE YOU INSANE? THAT'S A PANTHRESS!" shouted Billy in terror.

"Oh lighten up she won't hurt anyone, well unless you piss her off. Just trust me Prof. she will not harm us" said Dan making her scowl at him before sighing.

"You're lucky I like you or else I would have to kick your ass" she said turning to face Damien.

"What do you want from me" he asked as a new yellow stain made itself known on the front of his pants. She didn't answer but instead started stalking up to him until she was only three feet away.

"This is the part where you fall down" she said in a deadpan voice. He fainted on the spot foaming at the mouth. She stood there shaking until she couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Dan…you were…right he…is fun to…mess with" she said between peals of laughter.

"I told you. The assholes of my hometown are always fun to mess with" said Dan with a snigger.

"EXPLAIN NOW" shouted Billy. He was confused, and he hated being confused. So Dan and the Panthress explained everything to him from the time they met. He was flabbergasted to the point that he fell on his ass and just continued to listen.

"There are you happy now? Everything was explained" said Dan.

"Of all the reckless, irresponsible, DUMBASS moves you have pulled throughout the time I've known you this one will forever take first prize" said Billy as he went into a rant.

"Oh I don't know. I think the time he tried baiting a Widow into a trap with the fly covered strip of tape was more reckless than that" supplied the Panthress with a chuckle.

"Or perhaps the time I filled that Vampires panties with a combo itching powder and aphrodisiac" asked Dan suppressing his laughs. Billy just looked at them both like they were crazy…then stopped and thought about it…they were crazy.

"Ok, so we have now established your insanity on a major scale. I can probably use my liscence to experiment to let you keep your liscence and the Panthress. By the way do you have a name for any of your gtirls yet" he asked curiously.

"Ai, Gally, and Amy. For The Boobisaur, Panthress, and Wasp respectively" said Dan without a hint of hesitation.

"You have been thinking of this for a while haven't you" asked the now named Gally, while Ai just stood there dumbfounded.

"I have been thinking of names for my harem since I knew I wanted to be a tamer. Those are just three names though, I still need to fine tune my others" said Dan.

"Regardless, I'm just happy that Master is ok" said Ai as she happily hugged his arm. Everyone smiled at seeing the enormous grin plastered on her face. She couldn't have been happier if she learned that if she were released she wouldn't need a tamer.

"So, how do we assimilate Amy" asked Gally curiously.

"Well the first step would be to destroy the nest. That will give her nothing to go back to, so she would be more willing to come with us. Secondly I'll need to prove my worth to her. This will be a pain in the dick, because from that point on she will only ever refer to me as queen. I'm not looking forward to that phase" said Dan as he shook his head.

"How long will that last" asked Ai.

"However long it takes me to evolve her into either a Wasp Queen or a Whornet" replied Dan simply.

"I get the feeling you are in for a long haul with that one" said Gally with a sweatdrop.

"You know I get than very same feeling. Oh well that's life" replied Dan with a shrug. Wrapping an arm around the waist of each girl he smirks and walks out of the doors prepared to begin a journey he should have started long ago.

...

WOOT. Finally another chapter done. All I can say is I'm HAPPY. Not much else on my end. Please review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


End file.
